Reborn
by Lily of the Roses
Summary: In a time long after humans and demigods went extinct, two seeds were born, one in total darkness and the other in blazing sunlight. A wind blows the seeds away. As soon as the seeds leave the flowers, the flowers wilt and die. When the seeds land, they form two human girls, goddesses and queens at the same time. But when evil comes, will they survive? This is co-written by Sarah.
1. Prologue

**Please, please, please review! I will be super ultra happy if you do. Thanks! Hope you like it!**

Prologue:

A flower bloomed in the sunlight, the petals were fiery, strong, like the sun, had power and spread warmth. The stem suggested that nothing could have the ability to tear it, such being couldn't, for who would have such a heart? Next to the flower, at the exact same moment as the other flower bloomed, stood another newly bloomed flower. It bloomed in the soft, gray moonlight, the petals were dark and mysterious, like the other flower, it was suggesting strength, yet the types of strength were very different. As the first flower, no one never aweknowleded it, because no one was there to. the two strong flowers, how did they have strength to bloom? The dirt was dry, and the grass was long dead, that they had no longer a place in the planet once called earth, with strange life forms. A small breeze cooled the Earth, the ozone layer completely worn thin, global warming has won, yet this small bloom was to overcome it? Slowly, a seed caught the breeze, from each flower, and both flowers died.

The seeds somehow found strength to carry on, the breeze carrying them, the obstacles ahead too unpredictable to predict. The seeds floated across to a body of water, that never had existed before. The wind had died down ,and all hopes of life were gone. The seeds sunk into the water, bubbles forming around them. The water was pitch black, but the seeds did not separate. The darkness was deep, yet there was a tingle in the moonlight blooded seed, that passed through the other like an electric shock, and a single dimmed and faded light rose from the seeds, and all of a sudden, a burst of light and darkness, somehow mixed together, shone and lighted the area, and Life started to give birth. Life bloomed and started a new generation. It was as if the sun had started shining even brighter, sending ripples of power and light across the dark land. The darkness mixed in with light, and it was as if oil and water had mixed perfectly, as if it was always meant to be that and warmth stung, but it felt right, almost like another skin. It fit perfectly. But all of a sudden, a burst of emotions flooded, and Life gave birth, and life was reborn. They fell on solid ground, and everything was dark, up until the moment two girls touched the surface in long, graceful strong girls, that looked about 13 according to the old calendar, that humans used long before they were extinct. The girls were meant to rule. One, with flaming hair and face like the sun, her dress was stitched from the rays of the sun, sat on a throne made of light, which sat in the middle of her kingdom,which illuminated light, her new subjects, who shone like the sunlight, bowed down to their new queen. Since it was day, the new queen lifts up a golden rod, and at the end is the sun.

On the other side, her sister was just as beautiful, yet more mysterious. Her clothes made of the most delicate of spider webs, touched by the most delicate of raindrops and dew. An intricate braid ran down her back, woven with a blue stream of water that ran through her dark hazel hair. She sat upon a throne of ice that gleamed in the moonlight. She was just as powerful as her sister, and held up a staff of pure water, at the end is the moon.

Queen Sarah ruler of the day, queen of the fire and her sister, Queen Teresa, ruler of the night, queen of the water. Both equals.

But then, the dark people pushed against the light, misunderstanding that they should work together. The Dark Army fought their way into the palace, where the queen was about to lift up the sun, when the shadow people arrived, and Shadow, the leader of the rebellion, knocked the sun off the rod, and everyone that was there to witness it gasped, and the soldiers from the army realized their mistake as she threw the throne into deep, dark space where the queen was born, and a lifeless queen of light and the sun drifted off into darkness, and the last flame of her hair was gone. The dark queen couldn't touch the light kingdom without her sister, so she had no way of stopping them. It was not very long after the dark queen was overthrown like her sister, and her last shadow faded away, and the whole planet was ruled by Queen Shadow, and the dark had no power and lived in misery.

**Hoped you liked it. More coming soon. Got to do some homework.**


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW! My friend OlympusGirl101 help me write this story. She's an amazing writer. (::) cookie for all of the world. Love ya guys and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1:

I was always asked why I had such an uncommon name, unlike Dark or Shadow, but my mom had always told me that my face suggested it when I was born. Of course! My face. That was what even made her MORE noticed, with my radiant face, kids would tease that I was from a light kingdom, but of course that was impossible since my parents DEFINITELY aren't a heir ( DNA testing when you turn 13) or Life to choose you, but he's vanished anyway, to find his children. He hates us, so he left it to his sister's, Destiny and Fate to keep us alive. It's only me and my friend , Crystal,, who is abnormal like me, unless you count Emerald,, my other BFF. I'm in middle school now, and things are worse than ever. I walked the new hallways, and read the poster on the door of my homeroom saying that DNA testing would be given today. I dismiss the thought and mark it as unimportant as I meet the new kids. The Post-it reads my name and take a seat. I am in the middle of my BFF's, Crystal and Emerald. The teacher eyed us suspiciously but then is distracted by a phone call saying that the DNA testings by Queen Shadow is ordered early. "Oh yeah. I'm having my DNA test in 6th grade rather than when I'm 13" I think as I head toward the cafeteria where it is

done. Suddenly, I fall, but I don't hit the ground. I fall and fall.

It takes me lots of screaming and yelling to finally realize that Em and Crystal are with me, so we link hands, but when we look up, the 'hole' we had fallen through had vanished. Almost out of nowhere, what I think is a rock comes hurtling toward me, and I hear Em scream.

I open my eyes, but I don't remember sleeping. The memories race through my mind, and I force myself to open my eyes again, but this time to see Crystal's face. I open my mouth to say 'what's going on?' but instead a moan comes out. My head is throbbing, and I feel sore. Em and Crystal help me stand up, and i'm back on my feet.

"Are you ok?" asks Em while she steadies my shoulder. I manage to nod. I'm about to say something, but is interrupted by a soft glow in front of me, and I know my friends see it too.

"Hello, children." a soothing and comforting voice says, and two ghosts appear, and I quickly recognize them as the Moon and Sun queens.

"You are different, all of you" the moon queen says, in almost the same voice, except more mysterious. This time, she is wearing a dress that reflects the moonlight, that soft shade of gray, and embedded into it are stars. Her hair is done in her signature braid with a jet of water. She speaks on.

"I assume you all know why we picked this moment to pull you out. You are about to get your DNA tests done, correct?"

"Y-y-yes, your majesty" I manage to say, still recovering from shock, the wounds forgotten.

"Oh my, Dawn, I can fix that" Says the sun queen, and touches me. Emotions flood through me and I can't feel the throbbing anymore.

"Thank you, your majesty," I say

"Oh, no need to call me majesty. That's what you're here for. You are to take my place Dawn, as the new queen of the sun, ruler of fire. In the old language, your name is Kauka`a."

"And Crystal, you are to take my place, ruler of water, Ocean, or Ta`-i, in the native language of the Atakapa. Emerald, you shall take the place of the long forgotten queen of daybreak, Yi`l in the old language, or Forest, ruler of earth." says her sister the moon queen.

As soon as she finishes the last syllable, all memories, talents and emotions flood through us and finally, the queens touch us so that we are all together, and we see what no one else has seen. The queens gave their lives to us, so that we could protect the people that once loved her, yet now, hated her. Then, the ghosts were no longer ghosts, but bodies, and said their final words:

"Finish what we have started. Avenge us." and they crumbled to the floor, and the dust from their bodies were collected by Life. _Life. _

In a burst of inspiration, we knew what our duty was.

**In an awkward moment when I was absolutely bored during math, I wrote a poem about cupcakes. Weird, huh? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally found the time to add my new chapter. Hope you guys like it! (::)**

Chapter2

As a swift breeze carried the dust away, the task ahead became crystal clear. _It's probably Life making sure to get every last speck of dust. _I thought, trying to make sense why the wind didn't stop, But it almost seemed that Life had already left with the dust, but a new wind had replaced it. The wind didn't feel the same way as Life, and the shade of the wind was different. Almost like a …..shadow. The wind was only blowing around them, as if to steal away their task the was once so simple when Life had surrounded us, and was now so fogged and seemed as if it was written in a different language.

"Shadow." I said in a steely voice, trying to sound fierce, but a hint of fear wove its way in.

"Dawn….." a voice hissed back. Even though I never heard Queen Shadow's voice, I knew it was hers.

"You and your _team_ came this far?" She spat, making the word 'team' sound as if it was disgusting, and gave a perfect imitation of the Wicked Witch of the East or West or whatever the humans used to watch before Global Warming.

"What do you want?" Crystal asks, steely determination in her voice.

"Only to end what you have started." Shadow replies with a cackle. Two orbs of dark magic appear in each of her hands. Out of instinct, Dawn's hands alight. Crystal is entwined by water, almost as a force field swirling around her, to be used as a weapon or a shield. Emerald's eyes narrow and the ground starts rumbling. "You're only little, pathetic girls. What can you do to stop me?" Shadow says with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"This." Crystal says, shooting a jet of water at Shadow, which knocked her off balance. Then, shooting another stream of water at her, encased her in ice on the wall. Emerald concentrated and the ground opened beneath Shadow and Shadow fell in. The ground closed up. The ground started rumbling again.

"What's happening?" Emerald asks. The ground opens up again and Queen Shadow emerges. She laughs.

"You fools. You think you can defeat me that easily? Ha! Think again. I have hundreds of years of experience on you. " says Shadow. Crystal heard a voice in her head whisper,

" Tell her you the mind and spirits of the Queens, that they'll always be with you, while she's distracted, go for her back, right along the spine. She has a weak spot there. If you can hit her there, she'll killed, for temporary causes." Crystal gathered up her courage and blurted out,

" We may not be the original queens, but we have their souls and spirit. They are always with us, guiding our every move. We are a team. We are stronger than you think." She shoots a hard glare at shadow. Crystal see a silhouette behind Shadow. She could feel it's presence. It was a shadow wolf, helpers of Queen Teresa. She could hear it whispering in her mind. Crystal knew that somehow, this wolf would help them.

"Quickly, follow me." it said before darting off into the shadows. Crystal grabbed Dawn and Emerald's hands and ran. Crystal sprinted after the wolf with Dawn and Em on her heels. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found a glowing vortex. The sleek black shadow wolf was already there waiting. "After you, your highness." it says with a warm glow in it's eyes. " I'm Moonlight, leader of the shadow wolves by the way." The last thing the girls remembered before blacking out was Moonlight in her full glory, tilting her head up and howling, an eerie, mysterious song. Then all went black.

**Next Chapter Coming Soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter is kind of short. Please excuse any spelling errors. Please review. I will be super, ultra happy if I get 3 reviews. Thanks! (::) Cookie!**

Chapter 3

Dawn found herself in a lush green garden, filled with fruits and trees, and lots of nuts surrounded her. She had blacked out before, so she had no idea where she was. She started picking one of the berries, and was almost about to eat it before Em screamed.

When she saw the odd expression on my face as I dropped the berry, she said,

"Oops. Sorry Dawn. That berry is poisonous. Here have this one." She said, handing me a similar berry, the difference hardly noticed. I bit into it, and sweet liquid flooded my mouth, and I forgot how magical food tasted. It had been days since I last eaten.

Soon we had stuffed ourselves with so much fruits and nuts and berries (of course, with the approval by Em) that I was sure I put on at least a pound.

_Rustle. Rustle Rustle. _

"Do you guys hear that?" All eyes turned on me, but then on the bush where the sound was coming from. Small eyes peeked out from the bush, and I think I screamed.

No, I didn't scream. Not out loud, at least. I got a good look a the girl, and I felt a sudden connection to her. My mind raced as my heart was saying _Protect her. Protect her. _with each beat. Out of shock, I couldn't speak. It was Crystal that finally spoke.

"Hi. I'm Ocean, but you can call me Crystal. These are my friends, Em and Dawn. What your name?" She was stunned for a second, that we spoke to her, and she looked scared. She look like she wasn't about to respond for a second.

"My name is Starry, but most people, like my mom, calls me Twi, or Twilight. I'm supposed to be a queen, or so my mommy says. She taught me how to be a queen, because she's smart and knows that this day would come, you know. I didn't know that. And my mommy told me all about your mission and stuff. My mother's name is Teresa, you know, except I can't find her now. She told me to find you guys in case this happens." she say in a long sentence, and then she hides in her bush again. I was stunned and confused, but Crystal spoke up again with her extraordinary calculator and computer she calls mind.

"What I think you're saying, Twi, Is that your mom is just the queen were looking for, right?" as soon as she gets a nod from starts up again, " so you're a queen too. And, Dawn, she's your sister/cousin, because she's Queen Teresa's daughter." My mouth was shaped like an 'O' in surprise, and now I knew why I felt the connection. I felt responsible for her, to keep her alive. "Mine too." Crystal adds.

"You're with me, right?" I asked, and she nodded. I knew from her face that right now all she needed was a family member to comfort her, and she needed me. A cold wind bit at my neck, and I let Twi huddle closer. Then, I heard a voice.

"So, you think you're so good, Dawn, taking in a rat like her? Well, you're not! I've been managing this horrible country for decades, now, and now you want to take her in? Well, I hope you like me, because I'll be visiting you often!" Shadow said, as if Twi was as worse as herself. "Oh, and about your mother. She looked for you, and obviously didn't make it past my soldiers and their guns!" sneered the queen, as a lump in my throat formed, and the wind stopped, and I fell to the ground and passed out.

**Hoped you guys liked it! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Please review! (::) cookie for all of you who review.**

Chapter 4:

I ran and ran. I don't know where I was going, but I ran. I ran by the dark, hollow, never ending hallway, which was so narrow only a few people could walk down it side to side. I kept on running, even though I was getting no where. It was almost as if I were running on a big, fat treadmill, just for Shadows sake, but i wasn't. I heard a voice, like my mother, almost, saying my name. I ran and ran the voice, but I never got there. I couldn't scream, I knew that. Finally, when I saw a small, dark door, I barely had time to stop before I slammed face first into the door. I touched my numb and bleeding face, and it seemed to heal at my touch. _Oh yeah. _I remembered. _I'm a queen now, as soon as I defeat Shadow. _I opened the door, but that was a mistake. It was probably enchanted with dark magic, because my hand burned at the touch. Still, I pushed open the door, with the Voice encouraging me to my death. _Ugh! Voice! Stay OUT of this! _I tried to command the queen. Of course, this was as helpful as trying to taunt Life, Death, Destiny, Fate…. you get it. Hard. I found myself in a large room, about the size of a house, but houses here were much smaller than an average size for humans, but that doesn't matter. The matter is that there are 5 pillars in the room, with 5 crown perched on top of it. The room was black, so black I felt as if I could fall into it. Those crowns were familiar, and instinctively I touched the top of my head, but there was no flaming crown, or the warming heat. I wasn't exactly smart, so it took me a while to realize those crowns were ours, but why was there a fifth pillar? Without a space to put a crown. Suddenly a bright light blinded me, and it took her a good amount of time to adjust to the light against eerie darkness. A girl, maybe a year or two older than me, appeared.

She wore an evil grin on her face against all the jewelry she wore. Her crown was made of diamonds, emeralds woven into her glittery dress. She had pure white teeth, and her shoes were dotted with rubies here and there. In her hair she wore a string of pearls, but her hair was the catch: It was a straight brown, but sleek shining like a gem.

I froze.

"Oh, look what we have here," she simply said. Just said, but my mouth was open wide. My breath caught and suddenly I couldn't breath. It was like all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs.

"Hey, wanna buy a soda for me? I'm thirsty." she asked, but in such a way I wanted to do everything she said. I was tempted to do so, but something behind me mustered up all my courage for me.

"No." I said firmly, setting a line between me and this girl, who looked maybe 13.

"No?" she said, sounding shocked, but tried to keep her cool. " Oh, that soda can wait!" She exclaimed cheerfully, pretending to shoo something away.

"Here, let me help you up!" When she reached out to touch me, I felt limp and useless. I couldn't block her from touching me without touching her myself. I gave in and her strong arms pulled me up, her touch making me shiver. The touch made me dizzy, and I steadied myself on the dark wall. The wall seemed solid, yet it looked liked I could fall through it. She touch seemed to lull me to sleep, and I was tempted to close my eyes. I lost power, my crown was gone. I was back into my tattered school clothes, and then I realized everything was lost, unless we found our crowns.

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note: This chapter is kind of short. Review if you like cupcakes or cookies!**

Chapter 5: The woman smiled again, her eyes were staring intensely at me. Then I realized the fifth crown, perched on the top of her head, wasn't just _any _crown. It was a special crown. She was meant to rule, too. She was with Shadow, I knew that. But Shadow didn't have a 'real' crown now that Twi was queen… or used to. The crowns, all we had to keep us going, to assure us that we were queen…. but now that's all lost. Her crown, could it be a fake? I glowered at her beautiful dress, and looked down at my own. I winced at the sight of the dull, gray uniform with Shadows crest on it. If they at least got to the castle, which at this point seemed impossible, how were they going to fight her army in THIS? It was ripped on the shoulder, and had a hole about the size of Twi's hand on my stomach. I wanted to hit her, knock the crown off her head, but with those eyes…. -flash back- _The moment she was born, those precious wide eyes, the perfect laugh, a glowing face, a beautiful smile. All the children had one thing in common, those eyes….. _I stood up dizzily and studied her face. She can't be a queen, or is she? _Yeah, she is. _one side of me whispered. _Nah, she's not. _said another. I had NO idea which was the angel and which was the devil. I had to settle with one, and now that I don't have a crown, i couldn't tell. Then, her image flickered, and she disappeared. Before her image flickered, I could see who she really was. Shadow.

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been REALLY busy. Anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy with a cookie (::)!

Chapter 6

No. I'm too strong for that. Crown or no crown, I wasn't about to give into Shadows dirty trick. I should have seen this right away: Shadow wants to rule. She'll do anything for it, including stealing some little girls crowns. I fell through the black wall and instantly I knew Shadow was behind this. I was determined to get back at her, but before I had time to analyze where I'm going, I landed back to the place I started from, the lush green garden. My friends were there, but there was something different about them….

The were frozen. Somewhere inside me, I knew this was the worst. Even though I was in bright surroundings, everywhere I looked was dark. Shadow had taken everything from me, my family, my crown, my friends…..

This was my time of need, and no one was there to support me;

When I turn the right way, people turn me around;

When I turn the right way, no one cares to lead me the right way;

All of a sudden, I felt hatred to everyone, I felt angry, even happy that Shadow froze my friends. Shadow had crept into my heart, and no one was there to save me at my hour of need. A picture flashed through my mind:

_A little girl is running._

_Running from her home and all she knows._

_As she runs, the gentle wind plays with her hair, laughing._

_She runs through the meadows of of wilted and died,_

_but as she passes, they grow back to their full and former glory._

_The trees whisper her name._

_She is the double rainbow in the sky, the shooting star at night._

_The light in the dark, the moon in the sky._

_She is the Queen of Souls_

The trees and sun and moon seem to whisper. Then, a bright light blinded me, and I couldn't open my eyes. I felt a splash of water telling me everything would be okay. The water twisted freezing into ice, a protective wall to make sure that no evil could sneak in. Warmth cleansed my heart, washing it free of evil. I could hear the wind whispering and encasing me in a protective wall. Stars shone, and Queen Teresa's face reflected on the moon.I could feel power surging through me. I was lifted into the air, and I felt warmth spreading through my body. I heard the beautiful songs of the birds, the air smelled like the ocean. I saw the night sky above me, stars dotting the sky, the new, amazing feeling, I never wanted it to end. I was transformed again, but this time it was not only me and my friends, two new girls, Nila and Aidan. Aidan flew in, on the back of a dragon, a beautiful Asian girl drew a sword from her belt, and it was like in the movies. Her straight black hair was cut up to her shoulders, and I realized I was holding my breath. I exhaled deeply, watching a girl in a chariot carved from the moon, she was water and moon, like Queen Teresa and Starry/ Twi.

"Guys, where's Twi?' I asked, fear and despair flooding into my voice. They wore a sad expression on their faces, as soon as I mentioned her name.

"She.. she.. she.." Was all Em managed to say before bursting into tears.

"She… died a hero." said the usually strong Crystal, but I could tell she was choking back tears. She went into confession mode, and told me how she died, but I could hear nothing but sobbing from me and Em. _Starry, Twilight. Do you hear me? I want to tell you something I haven't told anyone. No one knows, not my friends, or my parents. Starry, Twi, I am strong. I didn't know that before. But I will be strong for you. I will get our crowns, and I will be brave, like you were. You sacrificed yourself. _I stopped. I had to be strong. I walked up to Nila, and for the first time I got a good look at her. I looked up, and there was the Asian girl riding a dragon. She had landed now. I greeted her and Nila, the moon girl, and walked up to the spot Twi had died. As I looked at her, her body disintegrated and I knew she was with her mother now. There, where her body had been, was a piece of paper. I gestured the clan over, and looked at the writing:

**Go to Eiuenpia**

She had written in bold, black words, 'Go to Eiuenpia'.

"How do you pronounce that?'" I asked, only to get a shrug from everyone but Nila. She looked like she was thinking, but then she recited:

"'Eiuenpia, or Eiu, is the goddess of doorways. According to the legend, she can offer you a doorway to the future, present or past, if you can complete a task, which no one has ever been able to complete. Eiuenpia was also the goddess who found the sacred rock, which is they key to the future. It is said in the prophecy that she would give it to a mortal.' Oh, and, she also is an enemy of someone named Shadow." I gasped at the name, and Em had literally fainted. Ocean had her jaw clenched, trying not to show fear. We looked at her in disbelief

"What?" She asked when she noticed us staring. "I read." I stopped staring, as Ocean announced," Listen, girls. We are queen, and we have to get our crowns back." I filled them in about Shadow and our crowns as we slashed some cool water on Em. I realized that I felt awesome, and I had just "C'mon , girls, let's go get those crowns." I say, full of confidence. For the first time since I knew I made not just two new friends, but queens.

I was a queen, I truly felt happy.

XOXO hope you guys liked it.


End file.
